


Equius Fucks Everyone 3: A Typical Case of Alternian Blind Justice

by FoxyProxy



Series: Equius Fucks Everyone [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Dick that's too big, F/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Scent play, Sweat, actual tagging, it's been like a year what do you want from me, man i'm bad at tagging, someone watching, that's too much to ask, ya'll know what i'm about Equius does the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyProxy/pseuds/FoxyProxy
Summary: Next on Aradia's list of 'people to watch Equius bang', everyone's favorite blind girl!What a lovely series this is.





	Equius Fucks Everyone 3: A Typical Case of Alternian Blind Justice

Equius Fucks Everyone: A Typical Case of Alternian Blind Justice

 

It had been a bad….month, really, for Terezi Pyrope. One of her friends had died, another was crippled, one is traumatized because he killed the girl he was hot for and now he’s being an asshole, and to top it all off, she had been blinded!  
This all sucked.

About three weeks had passed since the tealblood had woken up on the forest floor, and not been able to see shit. She’s adjusted astoundingly, all things considered. Her senses of smell, taste and hearing all compensated beautifully.  
But she was still in a pretty shit mood.

Which is why she’s in the middle of what normally cheers her right up.

“SO, Y0U’R3 ADM1TT1NG TO FORG31NG TH3 3V1D3NC3?” ‘Neophyte Redglare’ leered down at his (Possibly formerly) Noble Magistrate, Sir Electric Bubblepop, as the scalemate plush toy sat behind the stand of a mock courtroom, suddenly on trial for misconduct.

This was a big case! And the Neophyte was just about to crack it wide open!

“YOUR “””HONOR””””, 1 PR3S3NT TO TH3 COURT…..3X1B1T 4!” She announced, slapping down a pack of papers, clearly marked as ‘TOT4LLY BOGUS 3V1D3NC3’

There was an eruption from the stand! Chaos in the court! This accusation! This evidence! The drama was so thick you could slice it with a cane-sword!

 **Bang!** The accused slammed his gavel down on the stand! Redglare shifted to- Wait.  
Scalemates don’t have Gavels.

Scalemates don’t even have arms.

Terezi- just Terezi now, her immersion was broken, looked to the plush toy she was interrogating, hand on her chin as she thought.  
And her train of thought was broken by another Bang!  
_Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock~_

 

Was….someone at the door???  
Since when the fuck has anyone ever been at her door?!?!

Maybe Neophyte Redglare still has some work to do, because this here’s a mystery!  
“WHO TH3 FUCK?” She called out, gripping her cane, briefly pointing it at the scalemate on the stand- “YOU’LL G3T YOURS AFT3R TH1S.” She spoke, before heading toward the door.

Terezi was in her FLARPing outfit, a tight red and teal suit, with her usual glasses. The jumpsuit was a couple sweeps old- a bit tight on her now. She hadn’t ever bothered to go get it re-fitted or even do it herself yet- and as such, it hugged to her body rather well, showing off….well, not too much. She had a rather average B cup chest, and an ass that’d give some lucky quadmate something nice to smack, but in any other outfit it wouldn’t exactly be turning heads. Not that Terezi cared- her face was her real moneymaker.

That’s where her favorite parts about herself were. Her silver tongue, her sharp teeth, her keen nose. And speaking of that keen nose, she was using it now, as she approached her door.

Something...Mm. Not a bad scent. Fresh, sort of floral. Kind of like someone ground up a bunch of flowers and then let them scatter in the- oh holy fuck what is that smell.  
That nice little floral scent was COMPLETELY overwhelmed by what must have been just a full bucket of sweat.  
How?! It’s freezing outside! It’s in the middle of the night!

The intrigue mounts! Who is this mysterious flowery person that’s carrying a firehose full of sweat? This doesn’t feel like the sort of thing Vriska would do.

Terezi tentatively grasped her doorknob, turning slowly, bringing the door open, cane at the ready, revealing-

“Hell0! 0u0.”

“44? - I M34N- 4R4D14?”  
“I am...also here” A very tall fellow spoke from behind Aradia. Terezi didn’t recognize him, but- holy shit- this blueblood r e e k e d.

“Hey GC~! Mind if we c0me in?” Aradia, in her- very strange to Terezi- god tier outfit, reached behind her, tugging on a maroon collar around Equius’ neck, not waiting for their host to respond before stepping right into her hive.

“1-. 1 THOUGHT YOU W3R3 D34D.” Terezi had. So. So many question.  
Aradia just shushed her. “Equius. Explain.”

The tall fellow- Equius, presumably (Wait, like, Nepeta’s friend Equius? That explains the sweat- Terezi thought.) spoke. “It is a long story that Miss Megido w001d prefer not to e%plain again. Suffice to say, we are here to cheer you up.” She noticed more about him now. That he was in a pair of long sweatpants and a tank top- and that Maroon collar was...something to take note of. It made her mind wander to some places.  
But she brought herself back from there, to take in more of her new guests. Equius seemed...a bit out of breath. Like he’d been exercising or something. And she swore she could notice a little...fishy? Scent coming from the both of them.

“CH33R M3 UP?” Terezi questioned. Yes. Exactly what would cheer anyone up. A thought-dead friend in a weird dress and her sweaty man-toy.  
“Yup! 0h! Y0u in y0ur flarp stuff?” Aradia beamed, much more energetic than Terezi remembered. “Hey hey hey! I kn0w just what we can d0 to get y0ur m00d up~ I’m g0nna build us a little flarp campaign! Equius can be in it t00. Y0u tw0 g0 s0mewhere, I’ve g0t t0 plan, n0 sp0ilers! 0u0.”

And before Terezi could realize it, Aradia was all up against her, pushing Terezi off into her respite block- Equius following in. “Y0u tw0 get t0 kn0w each0ther! I’ll be d0ne s00n 0U0!”

Aradia closed the door behind her, leaving Terezi...alone. In her bedroom. With Equius.

The blueblood seemed...just as awkward as Terezi was here.

“UH. SO...YOU’R3...N3P3T4’S FR13ND, R1GHT?” She figured this was a good conversation starter. She didn’t. Really know what to be doing here.  
“Y...yes. I am her moirail. She tells me about you and the games sometimes...though, I always knew Serket w001d ruin it some day” He shrugs, leaning back against the wall.

“OH? YOU KNOW SP1D3RB1TCH TOO?” Terezi asked, as Equius gained a VERY noticable blush on his face, the blue tint giving Terezi a new smell to waft-  
“I-uh..Y-yes I know her- we’re..neighbors- and-” His stammering aside, beads of sweat ran down his face and…

Ohdamn….It had only been maybe a minute since Aradia had shut them in here together, but- now that they were in a much smaller room together- that sweat scent was overwhelming. It made Terezi’s ‘vision’ get foggy, her head swimming in the blueblood’s scent as her keen nose was separating out all of the finer aroma’s of Equiussweat- the salty, masculine scent becoming….appealing, the more she drank in of it.

“HUFF...S0...YOU B33N...W0RK1NG OUT OR SOM3TH1NG?” Terezi questioned idly, trying to distract herself, taking slow breaths in through her mouth.

Equius noticed the tealblood’s changing demeanor….and gave a small smirk. This was working just like Aradia had intended it to. “Yes...often..I did some..uh...work just before getting here. I apologize if I am...less than fragrant”  
“OH YOU’R3 FR4GR4NT 4LR1GHT.” Terezi responded without thinking, breathing in deeply. Her head was fogging up again. Like the whole room was a haze of...fuck, Musk, there was no way to describe it other than that. It made her skin shiver.  
“Ff...It is not my fault that it is rather balmy in here- I am going to get a bit more comfortable. You cannot see anyway, correct” Equius spoke matter-of-factly, seeming a lot less nervous than before, as he tugged his shirt off- the l3g1stl4tor couldn’t see his rippling abs, but she could sure as hell hear the thwap as a soaked wet tank top flopped down infront of her.

She swore she could feel the droplets of sweat that spattered over her suit- not to mention the head-swimming scent of that soaked shirt- a sweatrag at this point. “G-GROSS- DON’T JUST THROW TH4T WH3R3V3R 1N MY ROOM!” Terezi scoffed- though there was a hint of hesitation in her voice as her knees bent.

...she was just going to pick it up, and toss it to the wall. That’s it. No harm in that. It’s just a disgusting...salty….soaked rag….Her fingers curled around the damp cloth, the scent wafting off ot it hitting her so much harder, body feeling light as she stood back up slowly. She was almost seeming to sway a bit-before.

“...FUCK 1T.” She thinks she understood what Aradia was saying when she said she was here to help Terezi ‘enjoy herself.’  
“BLU3BOY. S1T DOWN.” She barked an order, as she squeezed the shirt in her hand,body shivering.

Lucky for her- the domesticated blueblood was one who IMMEDIATELY shirked to orders. Any cockiness he was building up drained away as he fell back onto a chair with a quick “Yes Ma’m” like a good trained pet, a little jump in his pants signaling the tealblood that she was on the right track.

“YOU TWO PLANN3D TH1S, HUH?” She had a good eye for people. Metaphorically speaking. A nose for what she wanted. And what she wanted right now was a ‘clearer view’. With a few quick steps, she had gotten right up close to the blueblood- breathing in deep, shivering noticeably as she got a heavier huff of that masculine scent. Terezi leaned in closer, and closer, and cloooser until

 _Slluuurp~_ Her hands rested on Equius’ waist, and the troll gasped as he felt Terezi’s wet tongue roll over his abs, the thin-bodied troll wiggling her ass as she lapped up her hostage, getting a good image of him as that salty sweetness stained her tongue. “OOOOOH~” She breathed out, exhaling relatively cool air on the sweat-soaked blueblood bod.

 

“P-pyrope I-” “SHUT 1T.” Terezi suddenly climbed up onto Equius’ lap, hands seizing his shoulder. “YOU C4M3 OUT H3R3 TO 1NT3RUPT MY TR14L 4ND 4SS4ULT M3, D1DN1T YOU? WHO P41D YOU?” She barked out, before silencing herself with a kiss on his neck, teal lipstick leaving a stain, before her tongue rolled out, lapping up the beads of sweet, sweet sweat, giving a moan as she felt her nook wetten between her legs.

“I-I-what- what trial-” Equius stammered, not getting into character in the slightest, much to Terezi’s- Or should I say Redglare’s- displeasure, but- that wasn’t going to stop her, as while he spoke, she reached behind him, moving his wrists together, quick fingers working to tie him to the chair. Not that’d stop him if he weren't too frustrated to break out anyway. “DON’T TRY TO 4CT DUMB!” The neophyte glared at him, sitting up full.  
“TH1S!” Her palm grasped at the band of his pants. “T3LLS TH3 WHOL3 STORY~!”

With one grand motion, she sunk down, pulling those far too restrictive sweatpants down and- oh sweet ancestors above- the rush of scent nearly knocked her right out.  
It was like she’d broken down a dam- that mind-melting musk washing over her as his length was exposed- it made her eyes water, head swimming, as her cunt soaked itself between her legs, feeling the warmth and wetness of her arousal getting her nice suit wet- Terezi shuddered, lingering for a long moment, breathing in, a dazed, dumb look on her face for just a moment, panting out quietly as her keen sense was blinded by a full shroud of sex-inducing sweat-soaked horsecock stench.  
“Ooo.4hh…~” Terezi huffed, quiet, for once in her life, knocked silly by the near physical burst of wooonderous scent she huffed there, hands moving without her realization, body needing a clear picture to go along with this, going for one of the sources- those swollen, sweat drenched balls, feeling the virile horseboy’s sack, it’s heat, sweat soaking into her love.

“Fuck..ffu..~” The tealblood pressed her ballsweat tainted glove to her lips, licking it over, huffing in the deep scent, eyes widening under her glasses, that direct dose of scent bringing her back to mind. “f...FUCK Y3AAAH~”

She leaned forward, slipping her gloves off, taking control again, grasping the base of that twitching shaft to get a real taste of what she’s dealing with. Well. The ‘real’ taste would come later. “OK4Y! W3 C4N ST4RT OUR 1NT3R1G4T1ON NOW~. WHY 4R3 YOU H3R3?” Redglare was back on the case, glaring up at Equius as her palm ran up his length.

Now that she was getting a better feel of it, she could make out what he was packing through the scent-induced haze. Equine shaf, obviously- that flare that her fingers danced on was unmistakable- ...two...two and a half feet, maybe? Big. That’s all that needed to be said. And in her other hand she held up the weighty pair that dangled between his legs- too big really for her to fit both in a single palm, each easily the size of grapefruits, and she gave a soft squeeze.

“I~i..ff…” Equius groaned, pumping his hips to no avail, each of his movements getting a firmer squeeze in response. He looked around the room, not sure how to answer the question...and….the...door was. Ajar slightly. There was a wide, wide grinning face watching. This was exactly what Aradia had wanted, and she motioned for him to play along. “I..ff...I w-..won’t uhmn….talk-” He choked out, confusion, and crippling arousal in his voice. And that choked response was followed by a groan of pleasure pain, as Terezi’s palm squeezed around the base of his shaft.

“W3’R3 GO1NG TO H4V3 TO US3 MOR3 DR4ST1C M34SUR3S TH3N!” She pressed forward, shoving her face down against his bloated horseballs, Hfffff~! She inhaled deeply, shivering in delight as she inhaled an even thicker musk, straight from it’s source, tongue rolling up between his globes to drink down the pool of delightfully salty treat that was there, lips pursed to kiss his balls. “TH1S 3NDS WH3N3V3R YOU W4NT 1T TO~” She managed to moan out, squeezing tight on the base of his shaft before silencing herself, lips spreading to slurp over his fat, churning pair.

Equius was in a sorry state from this- Terezi could feel globs of preseed swell his shaft, much being blocked by her oppressive grip, still- a constant drool of the clear, thick liquid dribbled down his shaft, spattering lightly over the tealblood’s hair and mixing with the salty buffet she was cherishing below. “N-I-ff--D~don’t- know- anything-!” Equius shuddered, but the Neophyte below was utterly relentless.

 _Shlk~_ She smooched on his sack, lipstick smearing, tongue letting her drool dribble down, her chest getting wet from her affectionate suckling. Shlk~ All those loving, hungry, wet smooches and sucks and licks were making Equius’ balls throb- far beyond churning with need at this point, they were almost swelling. _Shlk~Slrp~Shlk~!_ The Tealblood’s lips spread, free hand holding the massive pair steady as she sucked one of the massive cum-factories, tongue rolling out past her lips, sweat and drool staining her face as she moaned herself, feeling it swell, feeling the heat of all those so thick, so fertile swimmers inside- the wet noises got wetter as she unzipped her pants and started to finger fuck herself as well.

“F33L-” _Shlk~_ “L1K3-” _Shrlp~_ “T4LK1NG?” **Suck~!**

The blueblood prisoner groaned out- he could barely take anymore, looking frantically around the room, huffing, trying to think of something, before finally bursting out as he felt his cock throb in painful need- “F-FINE! I- I- We- ff...we came here- a-ahf~ to- to fuck you- yes- and..ff...I was meant to- break your nook and-ff...knock you up- l-like I did with..f.~ Serket-” Equius confessed in his desperation-. Only to feel the grip on his cock tighten.

“GOOD BOY. W4S TH4T SO H4RD?” She stepped out of her pants, tugging down her hopelessly wet panties- spinning them in her free hand. “BUT.” She looked down at him, raising a leg, spreading her soaked nook for him to see. “W4NT1NG TO KNOCK UP 4 L3G1SL4TOR IS A S3R1OUS CR1M3…”  
Equius looked like a man in the desert who had just been offered water- eyes locked to that dripping pussy….perfect, just what Terezi wanted- as she took her panties, tieing them around the base of the blueblood’s shaft, forming a tight cinch- he groaned in frustration and pain, the drool of precum slowing as it formed a tighter hold than her hand could have.

“YOU’LL JUST H4V3 TO M4K3 DU3 NOT CUMM1NG 1N MY 4SS 1NST34D!” The Neophyte dished out the most devilish punishment there was, as she turned around, lifting herself up to Equius’ lap, not giving him time to even process the cinching pain at the base of his cock or the pressure in his now-melon sized balls, before her generous rear was squeezing at his shaft, slowly lifting up for her to position her soft, twitching pucker to the flared tip, ‘kiss’ing down to smear her entrance with preseed before dropping down with a breathless “O-o-oohh~” as a foot of horsecock filled into her all at once, cunt spasming around nothing- Teal girlcum firing off to land in a spatter in front of her as she came just from putting it in. “1~...ff…~ 1’M GONNA H4V3 SOOOO MUCH FUN~”

That was her last exclamation before she started bouncing, having to grip back on Equius’ thighs to get a good position, moaning out in ecstasy as she rode the top half of his shaft, feeling that flare scrape her insides so so nicely, even with only half his length when she went down it punched inside her stomach, bulging out her belly, just enough to be seen through her suittop, her eyes rolling behind her glasses- if one could tell with lack of pupils, at least.

 _Shlk~ Shlk~ Shlk~_  
Each of her motions produced those wonderful wet noises. “T-t-terezi P-please~” The blueblood uselessly begged, his balls aching so much, one could nearly hear the churning of the fertile titlewave that was begging to blow down there as they bloated further with backed up climax- “I-I-”  
“1M GO1NG TO SHUTUP 4ND L3T R3DGL4R3 3NJOY H3RS3LF!” Terezi snapped, pumping herself down, managing to baarely take another inch, going relativly slow now, each pump only just barely moving down, just satisfying herself on the top half like it was a toy, ignoring Equius’ most painfully restrained parts-

It was getting to the blueblood.  
Aradia watched eagerly as his face went through tortured pains, intercut by pleasured moans as he tried to thrust up, the tealblood always one step ahead, moving herself so his thrusts didn’t slam in like he wanted, watching each bit of resistance, of restraint and manner fade from the blueblood until-  
**Crack.**

Terezi didn’t even hear it over her own moans, but, when a pair of powerful hands grasped her hips- she realized. He had just broken the handcuffs.

That’d be the last clear thought she’d have for a while as Equius broke as well, slamming his hips up, yanking her down at the same time, her belly bulging obscenely as another half a foot was buried impossibly inside her- her mostly untouched pussy clenching on nothing again, squirting a stream of arousal out as her glasses fell off, red eyes with a shine to them as she seemed so uncharacteristically unfocused. “Ohff..uhh~” She groaned out- followed by a sharp yowl as Equius slammed up again.

This was a breeding beast- what he was meant to do in the first place- only harder, lifting her up like a fucktoy, yanking her down, each slam remolding her body to fit that absurd cock, POUND-PUMP-FUCK-THRUST~ His movements were going too fast to measure, barely pulling back to force in, just rapid, jackhammer thrusts- each burying back in only a fraction of an inch but going so fast that to Aradia’s eyes it almost seemed like inch after impossible inch was filling into her smoothly!  
Each moment the bulge in her belly got bigger, each moment Equius’ cock throbbed harder inside her, each moment that tightly wound makeshift cockring that used to be Terezi’s panties strained further with the absurd pressure of the blueblood’s balls and their blocked off orgasm.

When he finally reached his hilt- each one of those two and a half feet stuffed inside Terezi’s poor ass, pounding her belly, making her stomach bulge obscenely enough to snap the buttons of her suit- he didn’t pull back even for a moment. “Scc---sto~”” Terezi tried to groan out, but he kept his motions up, slamming quicker, hips pumping in, naturally being pushed back as there’s no more to stuff inside her, that ‘cockring’ grinding up against Terezi’s body, friction weakening it further and further as literally all that was on Equius mind was ‘Fuck-Cum-Fill-Deeper’- and he was doing everything to achieve it.

It felt like eternity in this position, Equius trying to drive his fucksleeve down deeper, Terezi losing sense of where she was with each tug downwards, Aradia jilling herself in the doorway- Until finally

 ~~Snop~~ _Snap_

The ‘ring’ burst.  
It was like a tidal wave- one could almost hear the rush of swimmers desperate to escape Equius’ overcrowded nutsack- and Terezi could absolutely feel The swell in Equius’ cock as an unbearable load flooded through it- stretching her further until finally the steaming hot load shot out into her stomach.  
The bloating was rapid. There was way, way, way too much to fit in there- buttons _pop-pop-popping_ on her already kind of tight Redglare outfit, leaving her new, big, sloshing belly exposed- but there was too much even for that-

As dribbles of seed ran down her thighs, all that could escape around Equius’ cock, her belly reached the most it was going to be able to stretch- and Equius’ backed up climax only now hitting it’s stride, what must be gallons left to go.

“T-t4st3s~ s-s4~” Terezi barely managed to mumble out, as one more time her cunt squeezed around nothing, thighs soaked in her on arousal, while she felt something thick, thick, thick well up at the back of her throat, tongue soon getting drowned as blueblood jizz drooled from her lips, she can’t exactly be blinded by the pleasure at this point, so she was just knocked right out instead.

\-------------

 

After Equius had calmed himself down (And made an absolute mess of the room), Aradia needed for him to clean up a bit.  
Terezi, meanwhile, would wake up alone, with a strong, heavy taste in her mouth, face coated in dried drool and sweat and cum- and ass aching like a bitch.

“B L U H.” She groaned...looking around the….shockingly clean room, aside from the two puddles of seed she was laying in, leaking from her abused body….She should get up and like. Wait this out in the tub or something. She tried to sniff out her cane only to find her ‘vision’ blocked by the thick scent of musk, still. It’d be hot if it wern’t annoying.

Blindly….well, more blindly than usual she groped around for her cane, finally finding it- and feeling some sort of weird paper stuck to it-  
Smelling the words was out of the question, so she gave it a lick.

The paper read  
“Fun right~? 0u0. I find he makes a GREAT stress reliever- at least, I had fun! S0~ Y0u ever want us back, send me a message~ I’m n0t y0ur usual AA, s0 make sure y0u send it 0ut t0  
amorousAdministrator [AA]  
See y0u ar0und!”

…..She’ d definitely be messaging that later.

**Author's Note:**

> I rambled super hard in this one, sorry it took so long to get this bad boy out here. I'm going to be trying to do a fic a month this year- and. I'm already sort of behind :v 
> 
> I had like 2 pages written up of this and scrapped it all because it wasn't fucking going anywhere soon in that time, wound up completely changing the setup to it.  
> There's a lot of kinks in here that I ~love~ but didn't get nearly as descriptive as I could for fear of pushing readers off :v.  
> Except the big dick stuff. I know ya'll like that. I didn't get as descriptive on that because by the time I meandered around to the dicking it was already like fuckin 5 pages in. 
> 
> Either way, hit me with who ya'll want everyone's favorite Blueblood to nail next.
> 
> Also! Google docs didn't save the formatting when I pasted this over into here ~a~. I went back in and added all the bolds/italics etc but the paragraph spacing is fucked up and doesn't look nearly as good anymore, which makes me sad.


End file.
